


dear heart

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чондэ любят, но её сердце всё никак не зацветёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear heart

Чондэ — немного света.

Чондэ — ей хочется любви, но.

У неё хорошая жизнь и без неё.

 

Чона берёт её за руку.

Подносит к губам.

Говорит:

— Цветение.

Чондэ краснеет, прячась обратно в свой маленький бутон.

Чона как земля, в которую она непроизвольно врастает, только.

 

Эта земля сухая.

Корни Чондэ обламываются, высыхают вместе с ней.

 

Чона просит:

— Не прекращай цвести.

А я свою жизнь найду сама.

Чондэ целует её в висок.

 

Ты тоже.

Не прекращай.

 

И больше не высыхай.

Чона пытается сдержать обещание.

 

\\\

 

Чондэ — холодная роса.

Чондэ — ей хочется тепла, но.

У неё хорошая жизнь и без него.

 

Чанёль смущается, когда Чондэ приглашает её на свидание.

Чанёль выше в несколько раз.

Чанёль — улыбка.

 

В ней так много счастья.

Оно волнами наружу.

Топит Чондэ.

 

У Чондэ нет сил.

Ей всё ещё холодно, но.

 

Чанёль заправляет ей волосы за уши, а сама опускает голову, словно сделала что-то не то, ведь. Её щёки такие красные. 

Чанёль — смешная.

 

Стебли Чондэ царапают Чанёль кожу.

(Она тонкая, ей)

— Больно.

Перестань.

 

Её счастье, её волны.

Не для Чондэ.

 

— Прости.

Чондэ клеит ей пластырь на руку.

Чуть выше локтя и на коленки.

А когда на сердце—

 

Чанёль пластырь не принимает.

 

— Оставь себе.

Заживи.

Согрейся.

 

У Чондэ хорошая жизнь.

У Чондэ не получается.

 

\\\

 

Чондэ — всё ещё (не) светло и всё ещё холодно.

Чондэ — цветы завяли.

 

Её так сильно любят.

А Чондэ так боится раскрыть сердце.

И позволить ему любить кого-то в ответ.

 

Чондэ — ей бы любви и тепла.

Ей бы чужого света, не своего.

 

Чондэ прячется в сухую землю.

От Чоны её осталось совсем немного.

 

Ничего не греет.

 

 

Глупая маленькая Чондэ.

 

 

Уязвимое несчастное сердце, а.

 

\\\

 

Ей говорят:

— Ручка.

Упала.

 

Чондэ смотрит на неё большими растерянными глазами.

В них поместилась бы вся её любовь, будь она у неё.

 

— Спасибо.

 

У Исин дома книги и цветы.

Синее, зелёное.

 

У Исин дома.

(Дом Чондэ)

Светло.

 

Чондэ плачет, когда Исин дарит ей на какой-то праздник пустые рамки.

— Потом заполним их вместе, хорошо?

Чондэ кивает.

Исин ей улыбается.

 

И она так похожа на

 

(Исин целует её вечером на прощанье)

(Исин тёплая и ничего от неё, в общем-то, не хочет)

Сердце Чондэ бьётся к свету.

 

любовь.

 

 

— Спасибо.


End file.
